


Child's love

by LackingDelirium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Argis pov, Character Death, Domestic, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Family, Female Bosmer Dovahkiin/Dragonborn, Female bosmer dovahkiin - Freeform, Jealousy, Lakeview Manor, Lime, Lost Love, Love Triangle, Markarth, Not so happy ending, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingDelirium/pseuds/LackingDelirium
Summary: An innocent children's question sent him on a social down memory lane.In a way his love was childish. A child's hope that if he loved her enough, she would love him.He knew he was her second love. Just as he knew she would rather be gazing into someone's else's eyes. And it was okay. He was her sword and shield. He loved her and would rather play second string to her heart than watch her from afar.An Argis the Bulwark/ Female Bosmer Dovahkiin romance story. Also a past! Vilkas/ F Dragonborn relationship.





	Child's love

This started off as an innocent thought while I was playing. Then it became this mess.

 

....  **Child’s Love**.....

 

“Why aren't you and mama married?” The question stopped him dead in his tracks.

“What's that darling?” Not completely sure he understood the question correctly.

“Well, _all the other_ kids parents are married. But why aren't you and mama married?” He didn't know how to answer the question. He knew they were an unconventional family. How do you explain years of flawless loyalty and lifelong protection to a child? How do you begin to explain to her that fairy tales weren’t real and sometimes the princess didn’t end up with her Prince Charming? When he struggled to answer, Sofie’s bottom lip began to wobble a bit.

“Do you not love her?”

His eyes widened and he quickly choked out, “I love your mother very much! Do not ever question that! I would give my life to that woman if she merely asked.”

She frowned as if the answer was not satisfying enough. She placed her hands on her cheeks and squinted her eyes; he ignored the hilarity of her facial expression. “Is it because of mama’s first husband?”

That shocked him to his core. It wasn't that they _never_ spoke about Vilkas. However, whenever the subject was brought up, it was in hushed whispers and low shadows.

He knew she loved him. Argis was secure in that. He also knew that Vilkas was and forever would be her first and truest love. That didn't make their love any less real. It was just different.

“No, it's not that. No more questions alright darling? Why don't you go play with Calcelmo?”

Sofie  let out a visible groan. “He's boring! All he talks about are the dwemer. Tell Sissel  to do it. She likes that weird stuff.” She poked her tongue out and ran away from him. Argis chuckled and sat down on the armchair next to him.

The glow of the fireplace made him feel heavy, nostalgic. He had spent 13 years serving his Thane faithfully. It was a difficult road and he was feeling his age. He remembered the day she was appointed to be his master.

She had been a slip of a thing. Still was, he supposed. Tiny, barely reaching his shoulder. Her large green eyes stared at him defiantly. He knew that that moment, she was perfect.

She came to Skyrim to find dragons.

_She told him once in the darkness of night. “You know why I came to his infernal country?”_

_It was said in such a whisper it was almost if the wind had spoken instead. “My Thane?”_

_The flickers from the fire brought out her silhouette. “I wanted to find the dragons. I had heard rumors of sightings and strange occurrences. I needed to find out if they held any truth.”_

_He remembered he was confused. “Why dragons?”_

_He could see her lick her lips. Hesitantly, she answered. “Ever since I was a child I could tell I was strange. I would… dream. Dreams I couldn't explain. Every night. A-and I saw fire. I would hear a foreign tongue. I felt words. Words bubbling beneath my chest. Words that I did not understand yet held deep meaning. My parents thought I was cursed.”_

_He felt outrage. As if sensing that, she rushed to speak. “To be fair, I wasn't completely sure I wasn't cursed. My parents loved me.” Her tone reflected grief and regret. “So I figured dragons.” How was she to know was the last Dragonborn?_

_“How'd you figure?” He was tired. Raiding a barrow always took a lot out of him. He didn't want to miss this though._

_“It just felt right. Dragons. I heard that word and I knew. Dragons aren't as common in Valenwood. But I heard dragon and I felt awake. So I naturally went to the country with a long history with said creatures.”_

_He couldn't believe it. She traveled to an unknown territory on a hunch? “What did you expect to learn from dragons? How to deep fry your enemies?” He could feel rather than see the glare she threw his way._

_“Shut up! I'm trying to share a part of my life since we're practically strangers!” He stirred._

_“We aren't strangers.”_

_“Please, besides being the dragonborn and your Thane, you don't know a thing about me”_

_He felt angered. “That's not true. I know how we can't stay in one place for too long, how you scan every room when we enter, how your back is never to a door, how you stay up all night keeping watch, how you tug in your sleeves when you feel nervous. I may have not met you very long ago but I feel like I've known you forever, I know your fighting style and your morals. My job is to protect you and all you own with my life. If I don't know enough now, I will learn everything in my lifetime with you.”_

_He didn't quite mean to make such an impassioned speech. Just something about her made him feel warm and want to protect her. His Thane was for once left speechless._

_She leaned back on her bedroll. “Good night Argis.”_

He hadn't known she was married.

_He watched as she leaned against a rock and placed her hands on her knees. She panted quietly. “Argis?”_

_He took in a deep breath to catch his breath. “Y-yes, my Thane?”_

_“Let's take a break yes?” She brushed off what he believed was a piece of an ear from her armor._

_“Good plan.”_

_And so they went. She traveled east and he followed behind. He wondered if that was when he fell in love with her._

_When the peaks of the sun's rays were disappearing into the earth, they arrived. In the middle of the forest was once of the largest homes Argis had ever seen. There were three towers and stables and a blacksmith and…?_

_“Where are we?”_

_She turned to him amused. She raised an eyebrow. “Why, my dear housecarl, this is my home. Welcome to Lakeview Manor.” He soon found that although this was his Thane’s most luxurious home, it was also the most dangerous. Often fighting off giants and bandits._

_He met Vilkas as soon as he stepped foot inside._

_He remembered staring at the man in front of him. He was taller than Argis, and ridiculously handsome, it didn’t help his self esteem. He didn't know who he was at first. He watched as Vilkas took the coat off of his Thane with a familiarity. Argis narrowed his eyes and ignored the twisting feeling of jealousy boiling in his stomach._

_He watched as Vilkas spun the bosmer woman to meet his eyes. Vilkas grasped at her shoulders. “How are you? Everything fine?” He sounded desperate._

_Her eyes scanned every inch of him. She nodded. “Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's a long story. Something I won't do again. Ever.”_

_Vilkas grimaced and pulled her into his body in an embrace. “You worried me.”_

_A felt like a lifetime before they stopped staring into each other's eyes. “Vilkas? This is Argis. Argis is my housecarl.”_

_“Another one?” Argis felt a rush of blood. Just who was this man and what was he insinuating? Argis didn’t appreciate his tone very much._

_“Vilkas, be nice. He's my housecarl from Markarth. He helped me through Blackreach.” It was the first and last time she ever mentioned the name of that cursed place again. “Argis, This is Vilkas. Vilkas is my husband.”_

_His heart stopped for a second. He continued seamlessly. “Honor to meet you.”_

_“You as well.”_

The first night there was unbearable. From the guest bedroom he could hear the bed rattle, hitting the walls. He heard the moans echoing shamelessly.

“Oh! Harder love.”

“Yes….”

It felt like eternity when it ceased.

It happened every single night they were there. So he almost convinced himself he was used to it. Until the bedsprings would squeak and his heart would tighten.

He soon learned that Vilkas and his Thane and been married four years. They met as Companions and fought together. He also knew that his Thane loved Vilkas more than what anyone thought was possible.

She supported him and he was sweet on her. His Thane loved sweetrolls and every morning,  Vilkas would have a single one on a plate, ready for her. She constantly touched him, hugs, kisses, simple hand holding or a hand on the shoulder. 

They seemed destined to be together- as if the gods themselves had created the pair solely to find one another.

It was ardent.

Sometimes it felt like they were the only people on Nirn and Argis was merely dreaming. He couldn’t find it in his heart to hate Vilkas or cover the relationship. It was wholesome.

Then it felt like the world had come crashing down.

He remembered the exact day he found out Vilkas had died. He hadn't seen his Thane in near six months. She had dismissed him explaining that Vilkas and her were going to explore a dwemer ruin. “It'll be a quick and easy run. No need to have you waste energy. Rest up. We'll head out as soon as I come back okay?”

So home he went.

_It was midnight when he heard the door open and close. He heard gear being dropped on the floor followed by cursing._

_“Mara’s sake! Fucking bench. Shit.” He felt joy. Joy that was quickly dashed when he heard the sobs. Deep devastating wails. He rushed out of bed and ran to her._

_She was shaking. “Argis!” She ran and threw her arms around him. He let her sob. “He's gone! He left me!”_

_It didn't take long to realize it was Vilkas. She explained how they traveled to the dwemer ruin. But it was massive. They soon were separated and got lost. She spent months down there, lost._

_She ran into a nest of falmer. Vilkas saved her. He found her. Soon the falmer were dead. As they embraced she felt him go cold. A poisoned arrow stuck out from his back._

_“Vilkas?”_

_He had smiled at her. “I love you. Now and forever. I'll meet you in Sovngarde.”_

Her screams would forever haunt the ruin.

It would be days before she finally left the ruin, carefully carrying Vilkas’s body and burying him in the trees around Lakeview Manor, a small patch overlooking the lake. It seemed fitting.

It took years for her to enter another ruin. He still caught her staring into nothing. He heard her cries at night. He held her through her nightmares.

He loved her.

Soon life moved on. She adopted two girls. She always wanted children. She never took her ring off. Argis understood.

They never lived in Lakeview Manor again.

It would take years before their relationship changed to romantic.

He remembered the first time they had sex. The ten year anniversary of Vilkas’s death passed. His Thane snuck into his bed in the middle of the night.

She shushed him when he reached for his greatsword in surprise “Shhh.” He gripped her hips and inched his hand up her thighs, crumpling her nightgown up to her stomach. She leaned down and placed her lips on his. Argis could feel wetness and knew it was her tears dripping onto his face.

He quickly reacted, kissing back with all he had. Begging her to see his love for her. Her nightgown was soon removed. His hands left her hips and wandered up. He hovered over her breasts, teasing the around around, but never touching.

“Argis!” They kissed again. Her hands removed her underwear and soon they were both naked. His lips met her neck and he bit down, hoping to make a mark. Anything to prove this wasn't a dream. That tomorrow this would be real.

Her hand grasped him, sliding him between her folds teasingly. “Are you sure?” He would not, could not pressure her. She nodded and bit her lip. She guided him to her entrance.

“I love you.” He needed to tell her before he poured his everything into-whatever this was going to be.

She smiled at him. “I know.” Right then it was easy to pretend the shine in her eyes were not tears but a reflection of some sort. And she sunk down on him, her eyes closing automatically at the feeling of him inside her. Argis felt the air leave him.

His eyes nearly rolled out when she started moving. She rode him slowly, prolonging the burn. She led his hands to her chest. Her other hand traveled down, to her center.

He shuddered at the feeling of her tightening around him. And he came.

She continued, seeking her release. She ground herself down harder and deeper. Two moments later she shivered and slumped over him. Argis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the covers. She resisted a bit a first. She let him hold her all night and in return, he pretended he didn't hear her sobs.

That was the beginning of the next step in their long relationship.

Now, it was a relationship of trust and familiarity. He knew Vilkas would always remain a big part of their relationship. That the girls would come next. He was okay with being third.

He heard the front door open. He was by her side in a heartbeat. She was beautiful as always.

“Hello Argis.”

“My Thane.” He kissed her quickly before helping her remove her armor. “Lucia asked me something today.”

“Hmm?” She stretched her arms wide above and yawned.

“She asked why we weren't married like the other mom and dads.”

She froze, her back turned to him. “And what did you say?” Her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

“I didn't really answer that. I was hoping you would.”

She turned and smiled tightly. “And what do you want me to say about this? It's an innocent question from a child!” She nearly hissed.

“The truth.” He was a Nord, dammit. And Nords spoke their minds.

“Argis. I don't want to talk about this.”

“I know you still love Vilkas.” Argis regretted the words as soon as they left him and was not surprised at her reaction. 

“Fuck you.”

“And that's okay. But you love me too. In a way.” He approached her slowly and embraced her. “We don't have to get married. I'm fine with being your sword and shield.” He could hide how much this hurt him. She was the world.

She drew a sigh. “I love you and want to make you happy but I can't marry you because that's the only thing, it keeps me close to-”

“I'm not looking to replace him. We'll still hunt dragons and raid bandit clans.”

“Okay.”

And that was the end of the conversation. His thane quickly returned to sharpening her weapons. Argis couldn't help but feel his heart stinging. He half-expected her to agree with him, maybe see how much he loved her, and would grant him his desire. 

He couldn't be angry with her, not with all she went through. 

This lifetime may have been spent with Vilkas but he knew in the next lifetime it would be spent with him. Argis the Bulwark. He would have his moment by her side for the next lifetime.

And he hoped to spend a lifetime more.


End file.
